warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Skyscraper
This is a songfic by Rainy. OA is Demi Lovato. Sequel songfic is Runaway Train . Skies are crying, I am watching Catching tear drops in my hands My breath came in ragged gasps, like my lungs were crazed animals, snatching every morsel of oxygen they could grasp as I ran. The furry bundle in my mouth thumped against my chest every few seconds, making it exceedingly hard to breathe. The first raindrop hit me on the nose, wetness mingling with the not-quite-dried tears on my cheeks. Not rain. Why rain now? Because it was fitting, of course, I supposed. Rain was always associated with misery and sadness, wasn't it? Exhausted, I finally dropped my kit to the ground and curl around her. Just a few minutes of rest. That's all I needed. To rest my aching legs and let the blood come back into my head. "Are you okay, Mama?" Birdkit mewed, her gray fur standing on end. Moving as to shield her from the rain, I buried my face in her soft kit-fluff. "Mama's okay, Birdkit. We're both going to be okay." I felt her curl against me, and then tense. "Are they going to catch us, Mama? Are they going to hurt you again?" With a shudder, I repeated numbly, "We're both going to be okay." Only silence as it's ending Like we never had a chance I stared out at the desolate landscape around us, nothing but a dull blend of grays and taupes and bieges, littered with the odd tumbleweed or jagged rock. Emptiness. Complete in it's ability to encompass everything with nothingness. That's when the despair started to seep into my heart. There was no way we could make it. No way we could make it out alive. I had led Birdkit out into the wilderness, where she would either starve to death, or, even worse, we would be caught by the rogues. The rogues that had overrun TreeClan. Had taken everything I had. My life, my dreams, even my mate had vanished last night, when they had stormed into our camp. And even now, they were pursuing me. Trying to kill Birdkit and take me prisoner. They wouldn't stop taking till there was nothing left. Do you have to make me feel like There's nothing left of me? And that's what it already felt like. Hopeless, battered, bruised, and alone, I felt like I was fading fast. In fact, the only thing stopping me from just staying here and giving myself up was Birdkit. I watched her now, blue-green eyes fixed on me trustingly. I was all she had in this world now. I had to live up to that. It was just... I felt so worthless, after all she'd been through. I couldn't stop any of it from happening to her, and now it felt like I was failing miserably even now. Quietly, I gave the little kit's forehead a lick. "You ready to go, sweetie?" "Yeah!" she said. "Oh, and Mama?" "Hm?" I asked, getting to my paws and biting down a groan; my legs ached already. "I can walk for a bit," she said sweetly. My heart felt like it was melting and swelling at the same time. "Oh darling..." Her face twisted into a stubborn pout. "It's true. I can." When I still said nothing, too touched to utter a word, she began marching forward on her stubby little legs. "Come on then, Mama. What're we waiting for?" You can take everything I have You can break everything I am For a second I didn't move. I just stood there and tried to imagine the kind of strong, beautiful cat my daughter would grow up into. She had so much spirit and fire, in spite of all she'd been through. Surely I owed it to her to try, at least. "Wait for me!" I called, racing after her. "Whoa, slow down there, flash!" I chuckled. Maybe if I kept the mood light, I could hide the truth from Birdkit- or at least, as best I could, given all she'd already seen and learned. If I could save her life, and save her innocence, that would be all the kindness I'd ever need from life. I truly wanted nothing for myself. Just these two things for my precious daughter. Okay. Get it together, Breezestorm. Now's not the time to be so emotional. The rogues had already taken so much from me. But they couldn't ever conquer my spirit unless I let them. Right? Birdkit was still beside me, heart beating, eyes pleading, needing me. As a mother, it was up to me to take care of her. Like I'm made of glass Like I'm made of paper Though it really wasn't raining that much, the wind was picking up, whipping droplets hard into my face. I positioned myself above Birdkit to try to shield her from most of the force, ducking my head and flattening my hears. My stomach rumbled in my ribcage, reminding me that the last time I'd eaten was a day ago. Fragility. The word stuck in my head and wouldn't disappear. Everything was so fragile in life. On a whim or shift of fate, everything could change. It was scary. Like I was only something breakable, something temporary, in a sea of wild, untamed power. Like nothing I did would ever matter. Go on and try to tear me down I will be rising from the ground "Mama? I hear something, Mama." Birdkit's prodding at my leg jolted me out of my thoughts. "What is it, honey?" I paused to listen, body tense and poised to flee. Far away - but still far too close - I could hear the calls of cats. Rogues. "It's them," I whispered. Birdkit shook her head, puzzled. "No, no. I was talking about the birdies chirping. What are little birdies doing out in the rain?" "I-" I couldn't answer that question, and anyway, we obviously had bigger problems. "Birdkit," I said slowly, heart thumping in my chest, "Start walking faster, sweetheart. Hurry, hurry." "Okay," she said, oblivious to the barely-concealed terror behind my tone. Even though we weren't even going that fast now, my breath began to come pants again. Fear was squeezing at my heart, constricting me, making it harder and harder to keep a clear head. We couldn't be caught. But out here, in the open, we were just sitting targets. Raising my head, I tried to look around, to find any sort of cover, but there was none visible. I sniffed the air desperately, straining for any sign of help. Finally, I caught a whiff of it, a damp woodsy scent. Trees. Trees meant cover. "Come on, Birdkit. We can't let the bad guys catch us, okay? If we hurry, they can't catch us." Wide-eyed, she nodded and began jogging. Overhead, thunder rumbled and lightning crackled ominously. I felt like they were laughing at us. Waiting for us to become no more than corpses that would blend into the dirt. No. I wouldn't let that happen. Like a skyscraper Like a skyscraper In an attempt to fortify myself - both emotionally and physically - I pulled up my mate's face. Lightningtail. Bold, forward, and amazingly courageous. Killed by three rogues in a completely unfair fight. Gone. But his spirit still exists, I convinced myself.'' And he loved you and Birdkit. He would want you to make it.'' It worked to an extent. I lifted my head a little higher, breaking into a trot. For a second, I felt ten feet tall, able to overcome anything life could throw at me. Then I heard another yowl from far back. They were closer than they had been before. The rogues were gaining on us. Bravado gone, I swept Birdkit up with a squeak, and we ran for our lives. As the smoke clears, I awaken And untangle you from me I had to get away from them. That was it. Suddenly nothing else mattered. Get to the woods. Take cover. Outrun them. Anything. I just wanted them to disappear for good. Why did they have to follow me? They had already taken my Clan? Why pursue me like this? What was one she-cat and one kit to them? They're killers. They want to destroy. That was the only explanation that came to my mind. Dust flew up under my paws from the desert-like ground, stinging my eyes and blending with the rain to form a nasty sludge. I blinked hard, trying to clear my vision. When I finally did, I caught a glimpse of a brownish-green blur on the horizon. Trees. Shelter. Safety. A safe haven, where I could hide from the rogues. And, StarClan-willing, if it was really secure, I could start my new life with Birdkit. Without the Clan. Cut the last ties to my old life. Maybe I'd even change my name... Would it make you feel better To watch me while I bleed? No such luck. Behind me, I heard a shout, so close I could actually make out the words. "There they are! Get them!" A scream rose in my throat, unable to escape because of Birdkit in my mouth. Adrenaline and terror took over my tired body, driving it to speed and endurance I hadn't known I was capable of. My heart felt ready to burst inside me as it pounded relentlessly against my chest, and my legs were slowly going numb. At first I wasn't sure. I thought I was imagining things. But then I realized I was right. They were actually slowing down. Why? And then it hit me in the gut. They wanted to watch me suffer. To run ahead of them like trapped quarry, trying to escape an inevitable fate. Gradually bleeding me out till I had no more strength. They already knew they would win. All they were doing was drawing out my death. My suffering. All my windows still are broken But I'm standing on my feet Yet I could still run. I was still ahead of them. And they were speeding up again. Realizing that I wasn't going to tire any time soon. Maybe they didn't understand what drove me. In fact, they couldn't understand. I didn't understand it myself. A mother's love. Because every time I closed my eyes and wanted to give in, I saw Birdkit's face. And I knew no matter what happened, I couldn't stop. I was fighting for the both of us. So I closed my eyes and pressed on, shutting out the sounds of the rogues pursuing me. It didn't matter what was going on. I would give it everything I had, and if that wasn't enough... Wrapped up in my disjointed thoughts and running with my eyes closed, it was no wonder I got hit in the face with a branch. At first, I was peeved. But then I was ecstatic beyond words. Because I had made it. The rogues had seen me go in here, yes, but I had a chance here. I could hide. Dropping Birdkit and letting her huddle at my paws, I scanned the woods frantically. There was no time to waste. You can take everything I have You can break everything I am Climb a tree. It was the only solution my tired, oxygen-deprived mind could come up with. Desperately, I picked up Birdkit and launched myself onto a tree trunk, digging in with my claws. My legs screamed in protest, but I gritted my teeth and kept going, sweat drenching my pelt. Finally, I collapsed on a branch that was a decent height above the ground, though not as much as I'd have liked. I just didn't have the strength to go farther. It would have to do. Feeling like everything had been drained out of me, once again I curled around Birdkit, snuggling against the leafy foliage surrounding us. And prayed to everything and everyone I had ever known that they wouldn't find us. That we had found safety. Like I'm made of glass Like I'm made of paper Soon, I could hear them below me. Rustling through the crackling undergrowth, their voices harsh and loud. Beside me, Birdkit let out a stifled whimper. Looking down, I saw that her eyes were nearly bugging out of her head with fright, but she didn't utter a peep. I'm so sorry, I wanted to tell her.'' So sorry I'm putting you through this.'' But I couldn't say anything or they would find us. So instead I had to settle for giving her a tiny lick and hoping she would get through this trauma. Hoping that both of us would. Because honestly, I was starting to doubt it. Up in a tree? That was my idea of safety? What had I been thinking? The rogues would find us really soon, and I'd be helpless to stop them. Utterly helpless, no more use than a leaf or a piece of wood. Bendable. Breakable. Go on and try to tear me down I will be rising from the ground "... she has to be somewhere around here. I can smell her fear-scent," one of the rogues growled below me. Daring to peek through the branches of my hiding place, I saw that he was a grizzled gray tom with amber eyes. I recognized him. He had been the one chasing Lightningtail, the last time I'd seen my mate. Which meant he had probably killed him. He had Lightningtail's blood on his claws. And now he was planning to kill Birdkit and I too. Not... going... to... let... that... happen. No matter what. Like a skyscraper Like a skyscraper Forcing myself to take deep breaths, I concentrated on not panicking. If I panicked, the jig was up. It would all be over. Now I had a hiding place. I was in a tree. They couldn't see me up here, could they? They couldn't find me. Fate was so cruel. Right on cue, as if to prove me wrong, the gray rogue beneath me looked up. His malicious gaze locked with mine, and suddenly I knew he saw me. Slowly, a grin spread across his face, sinister and nasty. "Boys? I found her." As more rogues began clustering around my tree, I got to my paws. There was no point remaining hidden anymore. I tucked Birdkit away behind a thick bushel of leaves and then searched for ammunition. I quickly located some in the form of acorns and twigs. Weak defense, I knew. But it was all I had. All I had to make my final stand, if not triumphant, then at least tall and proud. Go run, run, run I'm gonna stay right here, Letting out a half-crazed warcry, I flung a twig at the rogues. I missed. And they burst out laughing. Not the best attempt at an attack after all. Despair sunk into my bones. What was I thinking, throwing twigs at murderous rogues? Nevertheless, it didn't stop me from trying. I grabbed as many acorns as I could carry and let loose on a rogue that was about to climb the tree. Though they couldn't make a real impact on him, he did reel back with a yelp. Satisfied, I began leaping from branch to branch, gathering all the ammunition I could. I flung sharp twigs, brittle sticks, acorns... but it wasn't working. It wouldn't hold them off for long. All I was doing was temporarily ensuring no one tried to climb the tree, until I tired out or one of them decided to ignore my petty attempts and just brave it. Eventually, my time would run out. Watch you disappear Yeah, oh Go run, run, run Yeah, it's a long way down But I am closer to the clouds up here You can take everything I have You can break everything I am Like I'm made of glass Like I'm made of paper Oh Oh Go on and try to tear me down I will be rising from the ground Like a skyscraper Like a skyscraper Category:Rainy's Songfics